


Stone cold

by Kaisui



Category: overwatch
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gore, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisui/pseuds/Kaisui
Summary: Hindsight is always 20/20. Hanzo should have known.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta thank the peeps, for their god minds.

Hanzo doesn’t feel the pain. Genji’s teeth had snapped through his knees with crisp efficiency. When the elders demanded Genji spend time in his ‘true’ form to assuage his thoughts, the younger shimada had not taken it well. Hanzo had tried to reason with his brother, but the sight of the sleek green dragon streaking towards him shut that idea down. He had barely scraped the surface of his brother’s ire, and paid dearly for it. _When had it gone wrong?_ Hanzo wondered to himself, staring dazedly at cold slate gray of the cave over head. His focus was bleary as his thoughts swam. How had he missed Genji’s true intentions?  
Looking back on to their life, Hanzo could recognize the signs of gentle manipulation. Geji had made himself the forefront of all of Hanzo’s actions. When potential buyers or affiliates were visiting Genji was always there. He was always drawing attention to himself, ensuring that Hanzo’s attention was solely on him. Hanzo’s decisions changed, from what would be best for the clan, to what would remain intact with Genji around. Each time Hanzo had ‘fixed’ something Genji had done, the other’s smile would be a little too wide, a little too sharp. Genji would drape himself over Hanzo’s back, not guilty in the slightest, his hands would wander a bit low or his grip would be a little too tight. None of this would register through Hanzo’s anger, the frustration at having to devote time and energy to his brother. Genji had made himself Hanzo’s responsibility and by extension Hanzo’s life.  
It was now, when droplets of his own blood were dripping onto his face, that Hanzo realized all of this. He blinked, his eyes focusing back into his current predicament. Genji hovered above him, the usual lime green of his muzzle stained a dark red. His lips were stretched into a wide smirk, showing off the blood covered razor sharp teeth that taken Hanzo’s ability to walk. His tail thumped happily against the floor and he leaned forward, his long forked tongue slipping from past his lips to run up the side of his brother’s face, leaving behind a slick mixture of blood and saliva.  
“You won’t be needing those. Ne, Anija?”


End file.
